


A Matter of Intrigue

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The World of 1688 [1]
Category: Alternate History RPF, Canadian History RPF, For Better or For Worse (Comics), Political RPF - US 19th c., The Two Georges - Harry Turtledove & Richard Dreyfuss
Genre: Alternate History, Anthony Caine Bashing, Gen, Good Elly Patterson, Good Michael Patterson, Worldbuilding, based on a foefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: It’s an alternate 1893. Liz Patterson is set to marry Anthony Caine,who is a shipping magnate. But her sister April hears of a ruinous plan he has for the NAU. Can Liz be saved from this farce of a marriage?All credit to the lovely Ellcee,whose To Love a Mountie provided inspiration.





	1. From Letters of President Benjamin Harrison

_March 11,1893_

My dear Mitchell Williams:

It was lovely to see you and darling Lauren on your way back to Nova Scotia. Governor Jensen is most pleased with your installation of radio networks in the country. He says it is most salubrious (his words,not mine) to the further development of that region. All of my best wishes go to you and Lauren.

Now that the pleasantries are out of the way,let me ask you a question of importance. What do you know of Lord Anthony Caine of Hunterscrest,in Wales?Beside the twaddle you hear about his French wife supposedly (?) dying on him. They say she leaves behind a child. What would you know of this matter? Or of his business dealings throughout the years?  
  
The reason I ask is because of the directorship he bought recently in the United Fruit Company,based in the Republican Kingdom of Hawaii. Secretary Scott says that these dealings seem ‘below the board’, as my honored predecessor would say. It’s rumored that he and his family have enough money to keep themselves afloat for the next two centuries. Why would he spend a full 10% of it on Hawaii? Something does not add up here. And he purchased half of the old Gaspe fishing fleet and even went to the trouble to upgrade the ships of the fleet! What does he intend?

I hope to get an answer soon. I will canvass Washington City for those who can solve this matter.

Sincerely,

Benjamin Harrison

President of the North American Union

PS. Rumor has reached me of his engagement to one Elizabeth Patterson,the daughter of a train financier.


	2. Conversation between German ambassador Wilhelm Kaltenbrunner and President Benjamin Harrison

_March 14,1893_

Benjamin Harrison:I am glad you could make it,Mr.Ambassador.

Wilhelm Kaltenbrunner:Thank you. The White House is infinitely more pleasant than the Imperial Mansion in Berlin.

BH:Tell me,what do you know of Anthony Caine?

WK:I will start with what your intelligence services have told you already,Mr.President. A jumped-up British lord,an earl of wheat,woods,and fisheries. Artistic,but....unlettered,you could say.

BH: Wasn't he married?

WK: Yes. The wife,Therese Arsenault,is believed to be dead. If she is dead,she leaves behind a child. A three year old girl named Françoise.

BH: And he can be trusted to take care of her?

WK: The Arsenaults might,but their interests lie with expanding their financial empire. As a relation by marriage,she wouldn’t inherit very much. Now if she were to inherit the Caine fortune,that would be quite a different situation. The Caine fortune is rumored to be large,in excess of 7 million pounds.

BH:That’s a fair fortune.

WK:It’s certainly impressive.

BH:Who takes care of little Françoise?

WK:Nannies and governesses,I imagine. My contacts here tell me that she lives comfortably in the NAU,on a family estate in Saint Lawrence. 


	3. Layout of the Pattermanse,recent genealogy of the Pattersons,&c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story proper will begin in the next chapter

The first floor,proceeding from left to right,begins with the kitchens,designed in a modern style (for alt!1893). The kitchen area looks like this:

  
Next,we have the living room,which is done like this:

  
April and Becky’s room:

Michael’s old room,now John’s study:

——————

James Richards (3 June 1827-3 July 1893) married Marian Kennedy (14 October 1825-26 May 1886). Their children are Ellen Richards (10 June 1851-) and Philip Richards (6 May 1854-).

Ellen married John Patterson (born 3 August 1849) on 21 February 1871. Their children by blood are Michael (born 4 July 1871),Elizabeth (born 22 December 1873),and April (born 1 April 1878). They have adopted as a ward Rebecca McGuire (born 14 December 1877) since 16 July 1887.

Michael wed Deanna Sobinski (born 30 October 1869) on 12 September 1889. Their children are Meredith (born 6 October 1889),Robert (born 15 November 1890),and Alicia (born 10 January 1892).

Anthony Caine was born on 1 July 1867. He married Thérèse Arsenault (born 12 December 1863) on 24 April 1887. Their daughter,Françoise,was born on 1 March 1890. Thérèse is thought to have died on 17 May 1892. 

————

Dramatis Personae:

\- Elly Patterson,a homemaker 

\- John Patterson,a former investor in trains. Currently works as an assistant to Edwin McAuley,a local dentist. Builds model trains on the side.

\- Michael Patterson,their eldest child. Lives in Milborough. Is a writer.

\- Deanna Patterson née Sobinski, his wife. Of distant relation to one of the High Houses of the Polish Kingdom. Works in St.James’ Hospital,Toronto,as a pharmacist.

\- Meredith,their daughter. A girl of three.

\- Robert,their son. A boy of two.

\- Alicia,their daughter. An infant girl.

\- Elizabeth Patterson,second child of Elly and John. Recently finished at the University of Saint Lawrence School of Education. Applying for teaching jobs.

\- Anthony Caine,Baron of Hunterscrest,Nunny,&c. Currently vying for Elizabeth’s hand.

\- Thérèse Arsenault,his former wife. Believed to have died,but this is uncertain.

\- Françoise Caine,their daughter. A girl of three,currently being raised at Rainwood,the family estate in Saint Lawrence.

\- April Patterson,third child and second daughter of Elly and John. A studious,stereotypical teenage girl.

\- Rebecca McGuire, ward of the Pattersons and boon companion of April.

\- Edgar,the family dog. A Labrador retriever of quiet temperament.

\- Beatrice Alfarero,houseservant.

———

A map of Europe in 1893:


	4. April’s birthday

_April 1,1893_

The inhabitants of the Pattermanse,the semi-ancestral home of the Patterson family,usually began their day early,and today was little exception. At 6:00 am precisely,Beatrice Alfarero went up into the tower room and rang the carillon bell at the top of the tower seven times,sufficient to wake all the family. Everybody had an hour to wash,dress,and take care of any personal ablutions before meeting in the kitchen-cum-dining room for breakfast at 7:00.

Today,of course,the main topic of conversation was April’s 15th birthday party,planned for later in the afternoon. April herself was an attractive girl with hair the color of warm chocolate,done up in a bun at the back of her head. Her friend and boon companion,Rebecca McGuire,was a pink-faced blonde girl with grey eyes and an acerbic sense of humor like April’s. Flanking April on her other side was her brother Michael,a writer who had three books under his belt.

”Congratulations,dearest”,he said as he kissed April’s hand. “May you have the merriest of years. Deanna and the children send their love:they’ll be here at noon by the Toronto train.”

”You are _such _a flatter,Michael Patterson”, April responded,which caused everyone to laugh. Michael turned to Becky. “Did I ever tell you how Dee and I met?”

April chose that moment to interject. “To make a very long story short,they were friends in grade school. Her father moved to Albany to teach law at the main college there,so they lost touch for years. Then she happened to get involved in a car crash in Rivière-du-Loup. She met Mike at a local hospital-“

”where he was recovering from kidney stone removal. And then they fell in love.”

”Sometimes,Becky dear,I forget you’ve been living with us as long as you have. Today is one of those days.”

Again,everybody laughed. Patterson meals were often like this.

”I was one of her _bridesmaids,_April! So were you!”, Becky huffed with an air of indignation. Such was their friendship,one built on years of playful rejoinders and flirtations with the local boys.

After breakfast,everyone dispersed. April,Elizabeth,and Becky went to the Pattermanse’s library to read, John drove into town to consult with his lawyer,one Melvyn Kelpfroth,and Elly,Beatrice,and Michael went to the train station to meet Mike’s family.


	5. Appendix:songs

Die Flaggenlied

(German)

Stolz weht die Flagge Schwarz-Weiß-Rot  
Von uns'rer Schiffe Mast,  
Dem Feind weh', der sie bedroht,  
Der diese Farben haßt !  
Sie flattert an der Heimat Strand  
Im Winde hin und her  
Und weit vom deutschen Vaterland  
Auf Sturmbewegten Meer !

|: Ihr woll'n wir treu ergeben sein,  
Getreu bis in den Tod,  
Ihr woll'n wir unser Leben weih'n,  
Der Flagge Swarz-Weiß-Rot ! :|  
Hurra !

2\. Allüberall, wo auf dem Meer  
Ein hoher Mast sich reckt,  
Da steht die deutsche Flagge sehr  
In Achtung und Respekt.  
Sie bietet auf dem Meere Schutz  
Dem Reiche allezeit,  
Jedwedem tück'schen Feind zum Trutz,  
Der Deutschlands Ehr' bedräut.

|: Fürwahr, wo uns're Flagge weht,  
Da hat es keine Not,  
Hoch leb', die stets in Ehren steht,  
Die Flagge Swarz-Weiß-Rot ! :|  
Hurra !

3\. Und wenn ein feindlich Schiff sich naht  
Und's heißt: "Klar zum Gefecht !"  
So drängt es uns zur kühnen That,  
Wir kämpfen für das Recht,  
Und dringt ein feindliches Geschoß  
In eines Seemanns Herz,  
Nicht klagt der wack're Kampfgenoss',  
Ihm macht es keinen Schmerz.

|: "Hoch !" ruft er dann: "Was schadet'd mit,  
Ich starb den Ehrentod  
Für Deutschlands heiligstes Panier,  
Die Flagge Swarz-Weiß-Rot ! :|  
Hurra !

4\. Und treibt ein feindliches Geschick  
Uns an ein Felsenriff,  
Gleichviel in welcherlei Gestalt  
Gefahr droht unserm Schiff:  
Wir weichen und wir wanken nicht,  
Wir thun, wie's Seemanns Brauch,  
Den Tod nicht scheuend unsre Pflicht  
Selbst bis zum letzten Hauch.

|: Ja, mit den Wogen kämpfen noch  
Der sterbende Pilot,  
In seiner Rechten hält er noch  
Die Flagge Swarz-Weiß-Rot ! :|  
Hurra !

5\. In Afrika, in Kamerun,  
Der wilde Feind sich zeigt,  
Der deutsche Seemann mutig ficht,  
Er weichet nicht so leicht.  
Der "Bismark" und die "Olga" auch,  
Sie hielten tapfer Stand,  
Wo deutsches Blut vergossen ist  
Im fernen wilden Land.

|: Starb auch so mancher Kampfgenoss'  
Den echten Heldentod,  
Hoch wehet doch in Afrika  
Die Flagge Swarz-Weiß-Rot ! :|  
Hurra !

6\. Es tönen hell durch Deutschlands Gau'n :  
Heil ! Kaiser Wilhelm dir !  
Du kannst auf uns're Treue bau'n,  
Wir folgen mutig dir !  
Und wie auch einst der Würfel fällt,  
Sei's Friede oder Krieg,  
Führst du uns an als Kaiserheld,  
Ist unser doch der Sieg.

|: Hoch ! Kaiser Wilhelm, lebe hoch !  
Beschütze uns vor Not.  
Lang' mögest du beschützen noch  
Die Flagge Swarz-Weiß-Rot ! :|  
  


—————

(English)

The flag is proudly waving black, white and red  
From our masts ships,  
Woe to the enemy who threatens them  
Who hates these colors!  
It flutters on the home beach  
Back and forth in the wind  
And far from the German fatherland  
On the stormy sea!  
|: We want to be loyal to you,  
Faithful to death  
We want to consecrate our lives to you  
The flag black-white-red! : |  
Hooray !

2\. Anywhere where at sea  
A high mast stretches  
The German flag stands there very much  
With respect and respect.  
It offers protection on the ocean  
The rich always  
Any tricky enemy to defile,  
Germany's honor is looming.

|: Truly where our flag is waving,  
There is no need  
High life, always honored,  
The flag black-white-red! : |  
Hooray !

3\. And when an enemy ship approaches  
And it's called: "Ready for battle!"  
So it pushes us to the bold act,  
We fight for the right  
And penetrates an enemy projectile  
In a sailor's heart  
The brave comrade doesn't complain,  
It doesn't hurt him.

|: "Up!" then he shouts: "What harms with  
I died honorary death  
For Germany’s holiest panier,  
The flag black-white-red! : |  
Hooray !

4\. And drives hostile skill  
Us on a rocky reef  
No matter in what form  
Our ship is in danger:  
We give way and we don't waver  
We do as is the custom of sailors,  
Death not afraid of our duty  
Even to the last breath.

|: Yes, still struggling with the waves  
The dying pilot  
He still holds in his right hand  
The flag black-white-red! : |  
Hooray !

5\. In Africa, in Cameroon,  
The wild enemy shows up  
The German sailor bravely fights  
It doesn't soften so easily.  
The "Bismark" and the "Olga" too,  
They bravely stood  
Where German blood is spilled  
In the far wild country.

|: Died many a comrade '  
The real heroic death,  
Blows high in Africa  
The flag black-white-red! : |  
Hooray !

6\. There are bright sounds through Germany's Gau'n:  
Salvation ! Kaiser Wilhelm to you!  
You can build on our loyalty  
We bravely follow you!  
And as the cube once fell,  
Be it peace or war,  
Do you lead us as an emperor hero,  
It's our victory.

|: High! Kaiser Wilhelm, live up!  
Protect us from hardship.  
Long may you still protect  
The flag black-white-red! : |


End file.
